A Night of Vampire Dwarves
by Aria Breuer
Summary: It all starts with one vampire dwarf. Then many spawn. See what happens after Balin gets bit by a vampiric dwarven woman without realizing it. Halloween Fanfic, 2018.


**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Hobbit_. J.R.R. Tolkien does.

*.*.*

Another Halloween fanfic. :) A bit spooky, but prepare for the waterworks, Balin and Thorin fans. :'( Enjoy. :)

*.*.*

Balin sat at the table next to Thorin Oakenshield. For a party celebrating Harvestmath, this was one party Balin didn't want to miss. He couldn't wait to give his counsel to Thorin over the party and all its trimmings. And yet, he smiled when a couple of dwarvish children stopped by to see him.

"Now children, what's the first thing we do at a Harvestmath party?" Balin asked in a kindly manner.

"We bob for apples," one of the dwarvish children said.

Balin laughed, merrily. "That's right! Now, go off and get them apples! Go on!" He chuckled, watching the dwarvish children flee to the nearest wooden bucket.

"You do well with those children. Surprisingly," Thorin said, sipping his ale.

"Why yes. That's one of the things we ought to do these days," Balin said, facing his prince. "Tend to children. Make sure they are well cared for and loved. In time, we all might become children ourselves, if we're not too careful."

"I would not oblige it. We all must grow up at some point," Thorin said.

"Some more than others." Balin peered over at Fili and Kili, who were also enjoying their time with the children. "And some have yet to grow up. How are Fili and Kili doing?"

"Quite the same. Although, I trust that nothing bad will happen to them." Thorin said, watching the festivities. He looked at Balin in intrigue, telling him, "Go on. Go on and celebrate! There's not much counseling I need tonight."

"I quite agree, but Thorin, you wouldn't mind a little pep talk. Would you?" Balin asked, out of curiosity.

"I'm listening," Thorin said, softly.

"Don't be too hard on Fili and Kili. They mean well," Balin said, calmly.

"They are young. They hardly know about the world," Thorin said.

"Just watch them. See that nothing goes wrong," Balin said, concerned.

"I will. Thank you, Balin," Thorin said with a smirk.

"My pleasure, my prince," Balin said, standing up and making his way to the party area.

Balin smiled. All the dwarves were having fun. Lovely fun that only he could enjoy. He looked around, shocked to find a few lady dwarves staring at him with interest. He chuckled, delighted to join them.

"Well ladies, how are you faring this evening?" Balin asked, politely.

"As festive as we can be," one female dwarf said, giggling.

"Oh sir, you're quite the dwarf yourself." The second female dwarf said, inching closer to Balin.

"Eh… what do you want?" Balin asked, enticed by this dwarf.

"Only the best for a dwarf such as you," the second female dwarf said, biting Balin on the side of his neck.

Balin lurched, collapsing to the stone floor in a dismal state. At first, he heard Thorin's voice. Then nothing for hours. The next thing he knew, he was asleep in his bed and it was night. There was Thorin, sleeping in a chair against the wall, looking peaceful.

Balin huffed and puffed. He thirsted for blood. He wanted it so badly! He snarled, speeding towards Thorin and biting his neck, draining him as much as he could. No! He needed to stop! He did stop, for the last thing he remembered was witnessing Thorin's cold expression as a silver dagger pierced his heart.

"I am sorry," Thorin said with remorse, pulling the silver dagger out of Balin's chest.

"I am sorry, too, Thorin," Balin dropped to the floor, dead as a doornail.

What came next was most unexpected. Thorin sped off from town to town, draining and transforming as many dwarves as possible. His reign of terror ended by Dwalin, who stabbed Thorin in the chest before the dwarf prince could do anything more. The dwarves returned to their normal state, mourning their dead. As for Dwalin, he made it out safe and sound, for he didn't turn into a vampire dwarf that night, not after Thorin was dead.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
